La neuvième vie
by Maelik Haylan
Summary: Neuf... neuf vies changées à jamais par une Malédiction, une Calamité... une Abomination de la nature. Lucca d'Émeraude est la neuvième Élue, la neuvième vie détruite, la neuvième victime du terrible pouvoir de Sa haine.


LA NEUVIÈME VIE

**PROLOGUE**

Je m'appelle Lucca, dernière Saturnii de tout Enkidiev. Mon peuple a disparu de la surface de la terre il y a des siècles après avoir été traités comme des animaux par les Hommes assoiffés de pouvoir. Nous avons été abusés, notre pouvoir ayant une faille…et cette faille porte un nom: Onyx.

L'âme d'un homme n'ayant jamais voulu mourir, survivant à travers les siècles comme s'ils n'étaient que de simples années. Une âme presque immortelle…une honte…une abomination…un véritable pied-de-nez aux Dieux qui se sont lassés depuis longtemps de ce monde imparfait.

Onyx a réussi à survivre jusqu'à une époque très avancée où tout ce que vous connaissez n'est plus qu'un souvenir lointain d'une époque "barbare". L'épée, le bouclier et l'armure ont laissé place à des inventions hors de mon entendement. Je suis impuissante devant la suprématie des Hommes et de ce qu'ils appellent leur "technologie". La magie n'est plus qu'une légende de vieille femme, un don complètement inutile pour moi et un souvenir brûlant pour l'âme d'Onyx.

Des coups secs furent frappés à la porte. Je me levai du futon où je priais tous les jours pour Théandras qui a toujours su être là pour mon peuple avant la Purge.

- Qui est-ce? demandai-je.  
>- Un vieil ami, répondit une voix étrangement familière.<p>

Pourtant, cela faisait des siècles que tous les gens que je connaissais étaient retournés sur les Plaines. J'ouvris tout de même la porte, ma curiosité piquée et mon cœur battant fort dans ma poitrine. L'homme qui se tenait devant moi était grand, les cheveux noirs mi-long (chose rare de nos jours). Il possédait une aura semblable aux Rois des jours plus heureux d'Enkidiev…mais accoutré comme un clochard. Mais ses yeux, perçants, pétillants d'énergie, lui étaient tout à fait familiers. Pourtant je ne pouvais pas mettre de nom sur cet homme…

- Et d'où nous connaissons-nous mon cher monsieur?  
>- Nous ne nous connaissons pas directement, mais je crois bien que nos âmes sont des connaissances longtemps séparées.<br>- Nos âmes?  
>- C'est pourtant ce qu'il me dit…<br>- Qui? Je ne suis qu'une pauvre femme…  
>- Vous êtes Lucca, la dernière survivante des Saturnii…et il veut votre aide.<p>

Un souvenir émergea dans ma mémoire, quelque chose que je m'efforçais d'oublier depuis toujours. Un jour où, de manière tout aussi inattendue, un homme était venu demander notre appui. Il voulait changer le monde, faire de son utopie une réalité, un monde gouverné par les magiciens "comme il se doit d'être". Lucca réprima un frisson de dégoût à cette idée. L'existence des magiciens était liée à la protection de la vie, pas à son contrôle…

- Eh bien je lui ferai la même réponse que ma mère lui as faite il y a 12 siècles, dis-je sur un ton autoritaire. Jamais tu n'utiliseras le pouvoir de mes ancêtres pour changer ton destin, Onyx! Jamais! Ton pouvoir diminuera, ton âme s'évanouira, et je prierai Théandras sans relâche pour le reste de ma vie pour que ce jour arrive bientôt.

L'homme devant moi grimaça de douleur et se jeta dans le mur. Il semblait en proie à une crise très intense…Onyx devait essayer de prendre le contrôle… Je me concentrai donc pour exorciser le pauvre homme qui n'avait pas demandé à devenir ainsi. Le malheureux devait avoir pensé devenir quelqu'un d'important s'il faisait ce que la petite voix dans sa tête lui disait. Je fis léviter l'homme jusqu'à la table de cristal que je gardais précieusement sous le tapis du salon. Les convulsions de l'homme s'aggravaient et je craignais que le cœur de l'homme ne tienne pas le coup! Je lui transmis donc une vague d'apaisement tout en continuant mes efforts pour expulser Onyx. Le clochard se mis à hurler alors que son aura devenait noire et se diffusait dans toute la pièce : j'y étais presque!  
>Alors qu'Onyx était expulsé du corps de l'homme, je compris, trop tard, mon erreur. Mon âme fût assaillie par une vague d'énergie telle que je perdis conscience…et lorsque je revins à moi, je n'étais plus qu'une parcelle de lumière au fond de la conscience noire d'Onyx. Emprisonnée dans mon propre corps, mon pouvoir entier à la disposition de l'âme parasite de cet homme qui ne voulait pas mourir…<p>

La table de cristal s'illumina et ma conscience s'évanouit pour intégrer l'esprit de la petite fille de quatre ans.

J'assisterai en témoin impuissant à son retour... je serai la neuvième vie qu'il brisera depuis le jour de sa naissance...

* * *

><p>NOTE: Pour les quelques personnes susceptibles de reconnaître cette histoire, je suis Maelik... pour les autres, j'espère que vous saurez apprécier ce très court préambule à une histoire qui se construit jour après jour dans ma tête, celle de ma soeur et celle de mes collègues d'Émeraude RPG. Mon écriture est celle d'un homme rouillé par le temps, temps perdu à ne pas écrire...<p> 


End file.
